


Hamilflesh

by NutterZoi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Newsflesh Trilogy - Mira Grant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Embedded Images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutterZoi/pseuds/NutterZoi
Summary: In 2014, zombies took over the world. Eventually, the world got better. Life--and politics and the news--moved on. Two decades later, George and Alex are at it again.





	Hamilflesh

**Author's Note:**

> For Pen

Shaun's phone buzzed and he glanced down. 

He glanced over to where George was typing furiously at her laptop and sighed, picking up his phone and unlocking it to check. Notifications started popping up immediately. Rapidly. Almost too fast for him to read.

Shaun shook his head a little and brought up the text that had called the twitter battle (only the latest skirmish in the ongoing war between George and Alex) to his attention. 

  
  


He laughed quietly and glanced over to where George's scowl was deepening, and the volume of her typing intensifying. Sighing a little to himself, he flipped the app over to twitter again.

Well. That seemed reasonable. For someone who had only ever experienced Stacy and Michael Mason through their carefully curated blogs, Eliza had an excellent grasp of who they were as people, and the attendant disdain for them as well. Which only proved that she had good taste, and was an excellent judge of character, despite the fact that she somehow considered him a friend.

He glanced over at George, who was looking thoughtful now, rather than furious, and he checked in with twitter again briefly, before flipping back to the text app.

  


He looked up at George again. She was getting the excited look that meant that a story was about to take over their lives, and he had no doubt that across the country in New York, Alexander Hamilton was doing the same. He sighed and dropped his phone on the bed beside him, lying back to look up at the ceiling. At least he'd have Eliza to bitch at when it--inevitably--got insufferable. Small consolation, but... it was good to have friends.


End file.
